Key Moments
by Itoma
Summary: He was her fiance. He was the only one she wanted. But she couldn't stop losing him, the darkness always finding away to rip him from her grasp.


Key Moments

Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha Crossover

Kagome/Dilan (Xaldin)

(A/N: This story doesn't really focus upon their relationship, but more like Kagome's journey to find him again after Dilan loses his heart. This like a few other stories of mine that I'm working on doesn't really follow any format, just the few scenes and events that were in my head. And while I love this pairing more then anything, or just Kagome/Xaldin pairings by them self. I felt in needed to try writing a story that didn't focus solely on the romance, but more so the jourey. Does that make sence?)

(ANNOUNCEMENT: This is for the people who do read my stories! From now on I'm mostly going to be working out of the site Archive of Our Own. I've been a member there for a while now and while i haven't posted much from now on I'm going to mainly be posting my fanfiction over there. Its mostly just because I find the uploading process to be less of a hassle, its quick efficient and allows me to make any last minute changes to the story right there in the browser window, with out making me have to go through my account and story management profiles. But anyways, stories will be posted here still for the time being. but after I've moved everything over to AO3 I won't be posting here any more. Love you , and I'll still visit you for the amazing fan fic authors you have over here. But AO3 just works a bit easier for me. For anyone who doesn't have a AO3 account feel free to PM me and I'll send you and invitation to the sight. =3)

* * *

Kagome smiled, watching as her fiance left for the labs once again, working along side his fellow apprentices under Master Ansem. She her self worked as one of Ansem's personal assistants, studying the heart and body.

Having the day off from working the labs, she quickly stepped away from the window sill. She needed be ready when he returned home, today was the day of the day they first met, when he had been introduced to her as one of Ansem's newest apprentices.

She was fifteen and had started working for Ansem, handling basic duties about the castle, cleaning and cooking. When Ansem had introduced Dilan to the staff. At sixteen he had yet to fully fill out, tall and only slightly muscular. He had still been growing out his hair then and had yet to style them into dread locks.

The first words he had ever spoken to her were of a poem famous in Radiant Garden, detailing her beauty and grace. And as a teenager with the grace of some one with two left feet, and the mussed hair of someone working in the laundry room all day with steam billowing in her face all day she had called him crazy, taking his poem as a form of mockery before marching off.

Laughing to her self at the memory, she decided to go about her day cleaning house and preparing for the nights events. Now at the age of twenty-two, she didn't have the time to day dream all day, so much to do and so little time.

* * *

That night, with the candle light illuminating the room, a large plate of spaghetti sitting in the middle of a small round table, and the music of a man singing in what apparently was a language called Latin.

Sitting at the small table, she waited in silence, counting the seconds, minutes, hours. Where was that man? It was never like him to be late, for anything. Dilan was always punctual. Something wasn't right.

Standing up, she grabbed her coat from the closet, slipped on her shoes and walked out the door in the darkest night she had ever seen. Radiant Garden, a place known for its light and beauty, was never this dark, the bright silver moon which normally shown in the night sky was no where to be seen, nor were the stars. Just dark, almost pitch black clouds hung low in the sky.

Something was horribly wrong in Radiant Garden.

Racing off she failed to notice a small black creature, slinking along the ground behind her.

* * *

Reaching the castle she was shocked to see the front door was of its hinges and in pieces. Dilan didn't have guard duty today, but she still worried for who ever had been on post this evening.

Quickly racing in, she ran down the foyer, heading straight for the lab where Dilan normally worked.

"Dilan? Dilan?" She called out, before hearing something shatter a ways away from where she was.

Leaving the lab, Kagome went to investigate, not making it far before she ran into Ansem the Wise.

The older man was clutching his waist, using the wall keep him self up right, a few feet behind him a shattered vase sat upon the floor.

"Kagome... you must leave, there is nothing left here. Only darkness." He coughed as he moved to her.

"What to you mean, what happened, Ansem?" She spoke, her voice laced with concern placing an arm around his back to help to lend him her support.

"Xehanort... researched the darkness, after I forbade him to do so, I'm afraid, he's dragged Dilan and the others down with him... No he's going to take all of us down with him." Ansem explained, looking up he could see them, pointing forward to get Kagome's attention, "I'm afraid they've come for us, my dear."

Kagome looked up to see what he was pointing at only to gasp when she came face to face with what seemed to be a wall of darkness with countless dull, yellow eyes. She didn't even have time to utter a scream, before everything went black.

* * *

"You think she's okay?" A perky voice spoke

"Maybe, she looks fine... but we should probably get her out of here, this part of town isn't safe."

Her head was aching, as if it were splitting in two. Opening her eyes, she found her self in an alley way.

"Where... am I?"

"Traverse Town..."

* * *

Living in Traverse Town proved to be a much different from the Radiant Garden. Being a world, made for the specif reason of harboring those who had escaped the darkness, one way or another, it was shrouded in night at all times, and heartless were constantly in search of victims upon its streets.

None the less she had made it work, living with Cid she was more or less safe all the time. She had also begun to develop a power of her own, she could create a soft lavender light with her hands. With it she could burn away at minor heartless with ease. It had yet to prove useful against the larger ones, though.

At this point in her life she had thought she and Dilan would be living it up, back home. Looking down at the emerald gem resting upon a golden band on her ring finger. Dilan had found the gem him self, and used the lab tools to craft it personally. No man who went through such trouble for the woman he loved, could really be as evil as Leon and the other said... right?

So many years now, Kagome was thirty-two and Dilan, where ever he was was thirty-three. Assuming one still aged after being swallowed by darkness.

The sound of the door bell ringing, Kagome stood up in her seat, Cid had her manage the store when he was out on errands for Leon and occasionally cloud.

"Hi!" Spoke a young boy, with light brown hair, wearing a red jump suit with large yellow shows.

"Hello! Welcome to the accessory shop!" Kagome said with a large smile, pulling a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Would you have happened to have seen my friends around would you?" The boy asked, "Ones taller then me and he has silver hair. And the other She's got red hair and wears a lot of pink."

"I can't say I have... sorry," She replied softly, giving the boy a sympathetic smile when he looked disheartened at her answer. "Don't worry though, you'll find them again."

The boy turned a soft smile up at her, before holding out his hand, "I'm Sora."

* * *

It wasn't to far ahead of her now. She couldn't believe it was happening... she was finally returning home. It wasn't what she had hoped, nearly every single building on her street was was dilapidated or threatening to crash upon the ground, but at least she was finally in her own world.

Who would have thought that young boy, Sora, would have saved them all.

It wasn't long before she found her home, it was still standing – barely – but at least it had with stood the test of time so far. Walking up to the small building she cautiously pushed the door open, the rusted hinges screeching loudly in protest as she did so. Once she was inside she smiled for a moment before she found her self pressed hard against the wall next to the door by a tall hooded figure, with one large gloved hand covering her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Who are you? Why are you in this place," He spoke, slowly removing his hand from her mouth.

The voice was deep and husky, the familiarity of it made her knees buckle as she froze completely still.

"D-Dilan?" Kagome asked, ignoring his questions. Could it really be him.. after all this time?

The man pulled his hood back, allowing his dreads to fall free behind him, his violet eyes widening as he looked her over.

"What is left of him," His voice devoid of emotion.

He looked different now, his thick sideburns now hooked under his cheeks instead of going down the sides of his face and his hair was longer.

"I'm... I.." She couldn't speak, except for the few alterations, this man was Dilan, she was stunned.

"Kagome... I know, I remember you," "Dilan" spoke again, his voice still showing no emotion behind them. "I'm not exactly Dilan, I go by the name Xaldin now. I am Dilan's nobody."

"Nobody? What are you talking about? Di- Xaldin," Kagome spoke the name slowly, the name was an anagram with an "x" added into it.

"I'm all that is left after my heart was swallowed by darkness, just a vessel and a soul, devoid of a heart," He explained. "I have no feeling. I am incomplete. And should I fail to regain my heart. I am destined to fade into nothingness."

There was silence, as he stared down at her blankly. Kagome just stared up at his handsome face, while she processed the information. She finally had found him again, he wasn't all there, but he was back. She wasn't sure what to do now, but she knew she refused to lose him again.

"What do we have to do?"

* * *

The Castle that Never Was.

Kagome had resided here for a while now. Having readily decided to help the nobodies in their cause of regaining their hearts. Although Xaldin would never take on an assignments. His reasoning being that even though he felt nothing for her, a fact that hurt her when ever it was brought up, he knew from his memories that she was the most important person in his life, and that when he regained his heart he wanted to continue his life with her. As such she was never allowed in harms way.

But she was ready to do anything to get his heart back, even if it meant collecting every heart in the known universe she would find a way. Strangely being in the Castle had some how increased her powers to the extent to where she could use them to fight more then just heartless. She trained regularly with some of the lesser nobodies and even with some of Xaldin's dragoon's on more then one occasion.

Her only problem was their adversaries, the keyblade wielders. Most notably: Sora.

The young man responsible for saving everyone, was the only thing standing in their way, even though the organization captured every heart he freed from the heartless.

Laying back in her chair in the gray room, she waited patiently for Xaldin to return from his latest assignment, trying to make some beast give into darkness.

She didn't have to wait long before a portal opened, she frowned though when someone she wasn't expecting walked through. Standing at a head or so taller then her with spiky red hair, one of the organization's official members, Axel. Or Lea as she remembered him, she hadn't spoken with him much back in the old days, but he lived in her neighborhood with Isa. Who would have guessed she would have ended up referring to those two young boys as boss one day.

"Hey, Gome-chan," He spoke casually, as he splayed him self out on the couch next to her chair.

"Hi, Lea," Kagome replied calmly.

"Ugh... how many times do I have to tell you, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L Got it memorized yet?" He replied with slight irritation.

"I know... but I still remember the kid with the frisbee's," She replied with a laugh.

She received a grunt of irritation from the dancing flames.

"Anyways what are you still doing here. I figured you'd be fighting along side Xaldin right now," Axel spoke.

"What do you mean fighting?"

"Oh yeah, he started a fight with Sora, just a while ago, I only just got the news from one of our messengers," he explained nonchalantly.

"WHAT!"

* * *

She only had time to shout his name as she raced through the portal, crying out in anguish as she watched his body fade.

He had been taken from her... again. But this time she could and would punish the one responsible.

Turning from the exact spot on the bridge where Xaldin had once stood, she glared at the surprised young man before her.

"Ka-Kagome? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing that coat," He asked pointing out her organization uniform, the one Xaldin had given her to protect her heart from the corridor's of darkness.

"I'm here, because the man I love just faded away... I wear this coat because I wanted nothing more then to make him whole, and now... I'm going to make you hurt," She spoke slowly as a long bow appeared before her in a flurry of light, taking aim she fired an arrow of pure energy at Sora.

Drawing his keyblade, he deflected the arrow, causing it to be imbedded in the ground before him.

From their the battle escalated even more, Kagome's rage only bolstering her power, her arrows literally bursting when they came in contact with anything. But for all the raw power she placed in her arrows it didn't take long for Sora to make his way across the bridge, his clothes turning blue as he glided across the ground towards her.

With tears streaming down her face she fired her last arrow, which Sora magically diffused, before he struck her with his keyblade.

As her bow faded, she fell to her knees.

"I... I just wanted him back... that's all I wanted. You know what that's like... right Sora?" She asked slowly, her sorrow and anguish pouring forth from her, her heart finally giving way, as a pool of darkness began to form around her.

"I do... but what the organization is doing is wrong, you can't just hurt others to get what you want, nothing good will ever come of it," Sora replied, his clothes returning to their original color, as he dismissed his blade, turning to face her, giving a surprised shout when he saw the darkness beginning to envelope her. "No! Kagome! Don't give in!" He shouted, trying to reach her with out being pulled in him self.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this anymore Sora. I've lost him twice now, and I couldn't even avenge him when given the chance," She spoke solemnly, looking up at Sora with tear filled eyes, her body already half sunken through the portal. "If he's lost to the darkness... I might as well be lost too."

"Donald! Goofy! Help," Sora yelled for his companions as they raced over to him, "You can't give into the darkness Kagome, if you do, how will he ever find his way back?"

"Hmm..." She looked thoughtful for a moment, reaching up to wipe away her tears, as she ignored Sora's out reached hand. "I think I'm tired of waiting for him to find his way out... I think I need to go find him."

And with a few cries from Sora and his friends, Kagome fell into the realm of darkness.

* * *

Kagome sighed, she had been walking for so long along the dimly light pathway, for miles it felt as though nothing was changing. The pathway would only remain lit in her general vicinity, as she walked the pathway became pitch black behind her.

"Where... are you?" She spoke tiredly, as she kept walking. Her journey so far had proved to be uneventful, no heartless dared to attack her and the path never changed.

"I'm starting to feel as though I'm walking in circles," She stated, before suddenly the road split in front of her. Suddenly her single path had split into six directions. Giving a labored sigh she sat down upon the ground at the crossroads. Now where was she to go? How was she to know where Dilan was? What if she picked the wrong road? Would she lose him forever? Was this very realm testing her?

Question after question just kept popping up into her head, and with each one she began to doubt her self more and more. As her doubts began to rise, she noticed what little light she had began to dim more and more. The darkness closing in on her slowly.

But just as the panic and fear was beginning to set in, a single lance lodged it self in the ground before her, it was one of Xaldin's lindworm lances.

"Wha..." She was confused now, where had this come from.

Slowly and tentatively reaching for the lance she gave a startled yelp as it suddenly fell away from her landing upon the ground. Looking at the lance, she eyed it quizzically before looking up. It was pointing down one of the paths.

Standing up she walked over to the lance and picked it up, smiling happily at it as she began her trek down the road the weapon had chosen for her.

"I guess you're still with me, huh? Where ever you are..." Kagome trailed off, her heart lightening at the sight of the lance.


End file.
